<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zephyr Lovin' by outofcoffee24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587653">Zephyr Lovin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofcoffee24/pseuds/outofcoffee24'>outofcoffee24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lords of Dogtown, No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Deepthroating, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, heath ledgers role was hot as hell, here's my disgustingly dirty take lmao, lords of dogtown fanfic, mentions of alochol, various sex positions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofcoffee24/pseuds/outofcoffee24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Zephyr party scene in which Skip seemingly has a horrible night seeing the boys get offers to leave. That is until a certain OC reminds Skip he isn’t a lost cause after all. Basically porn with little plot in beginning for context (OC character notes with Sid, again it’s for plot) ONESHOT SMUT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heath Ledger Role x OC, Skip Engblom x OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zephyr Lovin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Has anyone else seen this movie? I wish there were more Skip x OC fanfics :/ Heath did amazing in this role!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: Explicit sexual situations, smut, oral (male/fem receiving), deepthroating, various sex positions, mentions of alcoholism, slightly angst, dominant Skip, virgin OC, loss of virginity, barely legal/older pairing (I probably overshot his age a bit but it felt right lol) I’m also awful at writing so?? there’s that warning lmao<br/>
.....<br/>
The alcohol burned his esophagus more than usual that night.</p><p>Normally the sinful liquid hardly affected him, serving as an escape from his unhappy reality. But as he stood pouring himself another drink and watched that prick Topper Burks practically steal away his group of protégés with promises of fortune he couldn’t begin to offer them himself, Skip felt more sober than he had in years.</p><p>Downing another glass, Skip savored the temporary feeling of bliss as the alcohol ran through his bloodstream. The buzz muted his emotions, but he knew he was only one wrong move from losing his shit. He gave those little maggots free boards, skates, and lessons. They used to fawn over the ground he walked on, and for what?</p><p>Now they were going bigger places than he ever had, with absolutely no thanks to him. They wouldn’t even be getting these offers without his guidance, and here they were, ready to throw away him and his shop all together.</p><p> Skip shook his head, taking another swing from his bottle. Guess you can’t expect loyalty from anyone, especially not those little rug-rats—he thought bitterly.</p><p> Popping a cigarette in his mouth, he inhaled the toxic smoke as it filled his lungs. Feeling sorry for himself wasn’t a normality for Skip, but he couldn’t shake the melancholy. As he glanced again at the Z boys, Tony shot him a cocky grin and raised his arms in mock indignation. Skip’s blood boiled, and in a drunken haze of anger he swaggered over to the group.</p><p>Swaying to the music, he all but threw himself towards Tony only to be pushed away by his pathetic security guards. Leave it to Mr Fancy Pants to hire some stiff to fight his battle for him. Hardly a pirate thing to do.</p><p>Skip weighed his options: he could either keep trying to confront Tony and ultimately be forced to fight his security guard, or he could say a big fuck you to everyone who had the nerve to embarrass him in his own god damn shop!</p><p>In a drunken haze, he grabbed a surfboard and headed to the rooftop. Option 2 it is!</p><p> “Come on!” he yelled, “Who wants a free surfboard?!” He roared, throwing the board onto the cement below. Skip watched in a mix of rage and regret as the beautifully carved wood snapped against the ground.</p><p>“Billy you want me to give away the shop man, well here’s your share of the profits, man!” Skip chucked another board across the road, the buzz hardly noticeable anymore.</p><p>“I’m out of here! You don’t see this crap on the North shore!”</p><p>“Yeah well this one’s for your mommy!” Skip retorted in a blind rage, lunging another board across the road.</p><p>“Zephyrs parties are great!” Skip heard Topper’s irritating voice gloat below as their posse strode out his shop. Anger surged through his veins as he became painfully aware Topper not only most likely stole his team but also had the satisfaction of watching Skip destroy his own shop.</p><p>“Free surfboards, yeah!!” Skip screamed, throwing a leg over the ledge. Taking another swing of alcohol, he momentarily lost himself in the temporary fix. He laid his back against the railing, adrenaline pumping as he lay so close to the edge. The bottle slipped from his grasp, shattering against the sidewalk below.</p><p> Skip was about to lose his only shot at keeping the shop, and as usual his poor coping skills weren’t helping.</p><p> “You’re the guy my brother wouldn’t shut up about?” A soft, feminine voice quirked up a few feet away. Skip would have dismissed it as part of the buzz if it didn’t sound so...annoyed and concerned.</p><p>“Yeah well those maggots are all talk, no spunk,” Skip grumbled, no looking at the stranger. He hoped she’d leave so he could wallow in peace.</p><p>“Well you’re one to talk,” she chided back, teasing and accusatory all at once.</p><p> Who did she think she was? Skip hauled himself up, pulling both legs over to face the bold girl.</p><p> Well...damn, Skip thought as he eyed her up. Even in his intoxicated state, he could clearly see she was gorgeous. Long hair framed her face, as she stood arms crossed glaring at him in a mix of disgust and...pity? Skip didn’t dwell on it, his attention occupied with her figure that was clad in a black long sleeve top that showed just the perfect amount of cleavage, paired with a denim mini skirt that revealed her creamy legs. He noted the cute nike sneakers on her feet, a sign she most likely didn’t come for the party. Although sexy as hell in his book, she wasn’t dressed for the occasion.</p><p> Her outfit wasn’t even that revealing, but that didn’t stop Skip from drinking in her appearance. Usually he could block out most women, fully aware that his alcoholism and lack of a successful career meant a headache and waste of time. But for some reason the brunette in front of him made him feel a buzz the alcohol or joint he smoked earlier that day couldn’t. Any chance of having a confrontational conversation with him was unfortunately going to be a little difficult.</p><p> Mila eyed Skip in annoyance as she observed his blatant eye-fucking. Typical, she thought with a grimace, but yet she found herself blushing at his lustful stare. She had come up here fully prepared to yell at the man who dragged her brother out of his studies and away from a paying job, but she wasn’t expecting Skip to be so handsome.</p><p> “And...how exactly would you know who I am to comment something like that?” Skip asked thickly, noticing these way her cheeks flushed from his gaze. He grinned at her shyness, tilting his head as he observed her mannerisms. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t pinpoint who.</p><p> “Unfortunately I know a lot more about you than I’d like to. You have a way with worming yourself into my brothers head,” she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Sid”, she clarified after seeing his raised eyebrows.</p><p>Ah, he knew that innocent glint in her face was familiar. She was sure a better looker then her brother though, and much less naïve.</p><p>She was probably only a year or two older than that little squirt—undoubtedly still too young for Skip. For his own peace of mind, he hoped she was at least of legal age. He may be a drunk with a pathetic excuse of a career, but he had some morals.</p><p>“Now there’s no way you’re blood-related”, he muttered, standing up to get a closer look at her features. “Sid never mentioned he had such a beautiful sister”. </p><p>She scoffed, shaking her head. “Despite the fact my brother likes to act like I don’t exist, we are.”</p><p> Skip quirked his eyebrows at her statement, noting the way her shoulders slumped in sadness. He felt a sudden pang of remorse for her, and anger directed at that little rut Sid. Leaving his group or not, Skip was going to have a word with that brat about manners and respecting his sister!</p><p> Where did that come from? He thought in confusion. Maybe the alcohol really was affecting him.</p><p> Before he could comment, she shook her head. “Listen, I’m here to ask you to let Sid have some free time at least. I know I can’t force him to stop this surf or skater thing—whatever it is you guys do—but he needs a balance. I can’t keep supporting him if he puts in no effort.”</p><p> Skip licked his lips, almost impressed by her assertive tone. “Hmm...is that so? Wasn’t aware little Sid had such a feisty kitten to vouch for him.”</p><p>Mila swallowed at the seductive growl in his voice, becoming acutely aware of his increased proximity. Her nostrils filled with his scent, a mix of alcohol and cologne, which she was surprised to find made her mouth water.</p><p>This is not good! She had come here to finally straighten things out for her parents and give Sid a chance at becoming more responsible. Instead Mila was finding herself having a difficult time focusing on his face and not staring at his toned abs.</p><p>Why couldn’t he wear a shirt?? She had seen plenty of boys her age shirtless, they lived next to a beach after all. But this wasn’t one of Sid’s friends that she could easily dismiss. Skip was built and solid, his form radiated a masculine dominance that made her toes curl.</p><p> “Yeah well I wasn’t aware the man my brother practically built a shrine for was a drunk”, she retorted, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. She had spent so much time hating this man, after all—he won Sid’s affection while taking advantage of him. Constantly insulting or borderline bullying him, and all the while her brother just...accepted it. Sid wouldn’t even hold a conversation with her, constantly dismissing her concern for him as “annoying just like mom and dad”.</p><p>“Guess we’re both surprised.”</p><p>Mila shivered at the intensity of his tone. If Skip was angry at her comment he didn’t show it. Instead he inhaled his cigarette, turning his head to avoid blowing smoke in her face.</p><p>“Yeah well, I’m not asking. I care about my brother, and he has a bright future ahead of him,” Mila said, standing her ground. She wasn’t exactly certain about the last part, but Sid not making money for himself wasn’t exactly going to help with it.</p><p> Cute, Skip thought smirking as he regarded her refusal to back down.</p><p> The reality of tonight’s situation began to creep onto him, and he crinkled his nose in disgust.</p><p>“No need to worry, babe. After tonight, it’s clear my boys will be leaving this shop behind for better opportunities,” he spat, unsure if he sounded depressed or frustrated. Probably both.</p><p> Mila furrowed her brows in confusion. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Skip sighed, maybe they are related. “What I’m saying babe, is that your rug-rat and his friends are calling it quits. Better offers elsewhere. Scouts love young blood, and I can’t even pay them half of what they’re offering. They won’t be hanging around here anymore. Like you said, no real money here anyway.”</p><p>“Oh,” was all Mila could manage.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Skip echoed, bitterness overwhelming evident in his voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mila apologized after an awkward silence. “I didn’t know.”</p><p>Skip inhaled his cig again, wondering briefly if the toxic smoke would finally put him out of his misery. “Yeah well, now you know, sweetheart.”</p><p> Mila’s inflamed cheeks were almost burning from his nicknames, along with minor embarrassment.</p><p> “You know...if it makes you feel better, I’m replaceable for Sid too. And I’m related to him,” she said suddenly, not looking at Skip.</p><p>“All of the guys are too immature and reckless. I used to think it was your fault,” she admitted, glancing quickly at the beautiful blonde in front of her. “I used to hate you for stealing my brother away. You got him to idolize you and he can’t even stand me. But I was wrong about you and I’m sorry. Sometimes I just wish he respected me the same way he looks up to you.”</p><p>Skip didn’t bother to hide the shock at her declaration. “I always knew that little maggot was slow, but Sid’s dumber than I thought. If I had someone like you in my life, trust me you’d know how much I appreciate you.”</p><p>That kid had someone who was willing to look out for him no matter what he did, and he still treated her poorly? Skip shook his head in disgust.</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Mila said, flushing, and smiled genuinely. “You know, you’re not so bad yourself. The guys do still see you as their hero, you did earn that title with your skills as I’ve heard. But don’t expect me to worship you like everyone else.”</p><p>Skip's signature smirk returned at her teasing comment. “Trust me sweetheart, I want you to worship me in a completely different way,” he winked.</p><p> A shiver ran down Mila’s spine, and she couldn’t help but glance down at his exposed torso. Any witty retort she had was halted with her mind becoming fully occupied by his sculpted abs. She licked her lips in a daze, biting the soft flesh to stifle the unsolicited thoughts.</p><p> “See something you like?” Skip breathed across her face. They were only inches apart now, and he found himself inhaling her sweet rose scent. He normally wasn’t a huge fan of girly perfume but this one wasn’t too fragrant or sickly sweet. Delicious, he thought.</p><p> “Do you?” She retorted, a cute contrast between her unlabored breathing.</p><p>Skip wasn’t used to most people, especially strangers, being so direct with him. He absolutely loved it from women.</p><p>Which reminded him, he did need to make sure he wasn’t about to put himself in legal trouble.</p><p>“I think we both know the answer to that, but before I can confirm….I need to ask one question,” he popped the cig out of mouth, eyeing her with predatory eyes. “How old are you?”</p><p> He didn’t think he could handle it if she told him younger than Sid. She looked far too...developed to for that to be the case, but knowing his shitty luck it was an unfortunate possibility.</p><p> “What, are you that much of an old man you feel the need to ask?” She teased, boldly plucking the cig from his grasp and placing it between her lips.</p><p>Skip swallowed thickly as he watched her inhale the smoke. He had an overwhelming urge to taste her mouth, and the familiar tightness in his pants was becoming unbearable.</p><p> Focus! Can’t do anything if she’s jailbait.<br/>
“Listen you little cocktease,” he growled, invading her personal space as he grasped her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He grinned as her breath hitched at the contact. “I’m trying really hard here to maintain my conscience, so let me know if what I’m doing right now could potentially get me thrown in jail.”</p><p>Mila’s knees buckled from the warmth radiating off his skin, and the dominant growl in his voice almost made her collapse. She wanted to answer, but she found herself all too aware of a very hard appendage in his pants pressing into her stomach.</p><p> “What? Hmm? Cat got your tongue, kitten?” Skip found himself enjoying the way her chest heaved at his ministrations. She was so responsive, and yet he was barely touching her.</p><p>“I’m not underage,” Mila said shakily. “I’m 19.”</p><p>That was still a good 7 years younger than him, but Skip couldn’t find it in him to care. He was too grateful he wasn’t a complete pervert.</p><p>“I’ll be honest, I’ve never been with a girl younger than me more than a couple years. So if you want to back out now, we can both pretend this never happened,” he found himself saying, all traces of teasing gone from his voice.</p><p> For her sake, Skip wasn’t sure if he wanted her to run while she could or let him have his way with her.</p><p> Mila didn’t respond right away, but she pressed herself more firmly against his bare chest. She gripped the top of his jacket in an attempt to balance herself, which resulted in her pulling him closer. She found herself getting lost in his hazel orbs, the cig in her hand long forgotten as it fell to the ground.</p><p>“I don’t want to stop,” she said, or must have because within seconds Skip pressed his mouth to hers.</p><p>His lips were soft and warm. They tasted like vodka and spearmint gum, a surprisingly intoxicating combination. She felt his tongue trace her lips, pressing urgently for entrance into her mouth. She obliged and moaned as his tongue attacked hers. Strong hands grasped at her form, one hand on her hip and the other tangling in her hair. Her head was spinning and she wondered briefly if it was possible to get drunk off someone else lips.</p><p>Skip groaned as he devoured her mouth. She was so sweet, he couldn’t get enough. He urged her closer, forcing himself to stay in control and not just fuck her raw against the pavement of the rooftop. If that was going to happen, he wanted her to beg for it on her own accord.</p><p> Mila’s hands move from his jacket to hair, pulling him closer against her. She briefly remembered when a boy in her class, Robin, had kissed her in a game of spin the bottle a couple years ago. It was nothing compared to this.</p><p>Skip nipped at her lips with his teeth as he felt her soft hands begin to explore his chest. Her touch was curious, and despite the obvious inexperience, he found himself enjoying the fact he would be the first man she ever touched like this.</p><p> Only man after the good time I’ll show her tonight. Skip ignored the irrationally possessive thought.</p><p> He pulled back from her mouth and began to trace his lips against the curve of her throat. “Go ahead sweetheart, let yourself feel a real man. Bet those little brat friends of your brother’s can’t give it to you like this, huh?”</p><p>Mila gasped as he assaulted her neck, eyes rolling back as Skip sucked on the sensitive flesh. She muffled a moan in response, tilting her head back to grant him more access.</p><p>“No…”, she managed a weak moan. “No one’s ever touched me like this.”</p><p>Skip’s ego soared with pride at her confirmation. His mouth continued his pursuit along her throat, marking the sensitive flesh. He wanted her to remember this, he wanted everyone to see he claimed her.<br/>
Skip was never a possessive lover, but something in the way she responded to him made him want to keep her here with him.</p><p> Yep, definitely the alcohol brain, he thought.</p><p> Soft hands ran along his abdomen, grasping onto his hips as he lightly bit into the skin between her neck and collar bone. His hands filled with the soft denim covering her ass, and he squeezed her tighter against him.</p><p>“Skip-p!” her soft voice whined, serving as music to his ears. Her hands were now tangled in his hair, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the way she tugged at his scalp.</p><p>“Mmm...what do you want, princess?” he cooed against her neck. He dipped his mouth lower, meeting the skin above her breasts with his tongue teasingly.</p><p> “Oh!” Mila moaned. “We need—we’re in public. We should go somewhere private.”</p><p> Oh, fuck. Skip realized they were out in the open and anyone could easily get up to the rooftop and see them.</p><p>Not that he particularly cared, but he had a feeling his little innocent minx would.</p><p>Pulling back to assert her disheveled state, Skip nearly groaned at the sight of her flushed skin, plumped lips from his assault on her mouth, and heaving breasts.</p><p> Maybe his luck wasn’t so bad after all, he smirked to himself.</p><p> “What’s your name?” He asked suddenly, remembering he never got a name to place on the pretty face before him.</p><p>“Mila.”</p><p>“Mm...pretty name for a pretty girl. I like it,” he grinned. “Don’t worry Mila, I have the perfect spot for us.”</p><p> He grabbed her hand and led her to the first floor of the shop. As expected, majority of the partygoers had already left, with a few lingering drunks and pot-heads too intoxicated to notice them. There was a backroom that no one had access to, meant for office space but Skip kept it to himself whenever he decided to crash at the shop. Unlocking the door, he pulled Mila inside and turned on the light.</p><p> Mila scanned the room in surprise. It wasn’t large, but it had a king sized bed, desk, and TV. She was grateful at the cleanliness of the space, with only two empty bottles of beer on the bedside table that indicated anyone had occupied it.</p><p> Suddenly she became very self-conscious. It was starting to hit her that alongside her lack of sexual experiences, she was alone with the surf and skate legend himself.</p><p> Skip must have seen her nervousness because he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him once again.</p><p>“You know girlie, you can stop this whenever you want. I’m only in this if you are,” he said seriously, gazing into her dilated eyes.</p><p>Mila shook her head, nerves soothed by his declaration she had a choice to leave if she wanted to.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to, I’ve just never done this before,” she said, turning a bright shade of red. “I’m worried you’ll be disappointed.”</p><p> Skip chuckled, pressing his lips against her forehead. “Now, now babe. No need to get nervous around big ole Skip. I’m more than happy to teach you whatever you want to know.”</p><p>His lips ghosted over her own, making her moan and lean against the contact. He smirked, maintaining control and not granting her full access to his mouth.</p><p> “But I need to know you’ll be a good listener. Let me have control of you and I’ll promise I’ll make sure you enjoy every second,” he growled. “You gonna do that for me?”</p><p>Mila’s lungs starved of oxygen at the proposition. Swallowing away her nerves, she agreed. “Yes.”</p><p> She found herself pressed against the door, with Skip’s hungry mouth scorching hers as he began his delicious assault. Rough hands grasped at her waist, traveling up her backside and into her hair. Groaning, Skip gently pulled at the thick strands, tilting her head for better access.</p><p>“You’re more addicting than that bottle of gin I nursed all evening,” he groaned against her lips. Mila moaned in response, returning the kiss with an equally ravenous force. Her hands searched for his jacket, blindly pushing away the material in a desperate surge to get closer.</p><p>Skip smirked against her mouth, fueled by her eagerness. He pulled back slightly, placing lazy kisses against her cheek.</p><p>“Easy there, girlie. Don’t want to make me lose control here,” he grunted hotly against her ear.</p><p>Instead of responding, Mila tilted her head forward and began to mimic his earlier ministrations against her neck. She shyly placed a soft kiss against his jugular, feeling the heat in navel ignite as he groaned above her. A curious tongue tasted his skin, and Mila found herself getting into an easy rhythm of licking and sucking the flesh of his throat.</p><p>“Maybe I want you to lose control,” she whispered, lips brushing his neck as she did.</p><p>An animalistic growl sent shivers down her spine, and Mila found herself being lifted against his torso. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried them over to the bed. Mila felt the mattress hit her back and soon Skip’s body towered over hers.</p><p>“Then you’re in for a rough ride, sweetheart”, his sensual voice breathed above her. Piercing brown eyes bore into hers as he pinned her onto the sheets, enjoying the way she submitted to him.</p><p> His jacket was long discarded, and Mila couldn’t help but drool at the sight of his fully exposed chest. She reached a hesitant hand to trace along the front of his torso, her stomach twisting in excitement as his breath hitched beneath her fingertips.</p><p> “You said you’d teach me,” she began shyly. “What’s my first lesson?”</p><p>Fucking little minx, Skip groaned inwardly. So many dirty thoughts flashed across his mind at all the possibilities. First and foremost, he wanted to make sure she experienced her first orgasm and multiple times.</p><p>“I’m gonna need you to lose most of the clothes, babe,” he pulled back, giving her room to sit-up and pull her shirt over head. Next came her denim skirt, and Skip outwardly moaned at the sight of her smooth skin laid in nothing but a black bra and panties to match willingly across his bed.</p><p> Fuck the Z-boys, he was in heaven.</p><p> “Now this first lesson,” Skip brushed his lips across her neck, traveling down her chest. “Is gonna be all about you, sweetheart.”</p><p> Mila barley registered his words, too lost in the bliss of his mouth on her skin. Before she could react, Skip pulled down her bra strap, exposing a perked nipple. Mila found herself stifling a wanton moan as his tongue traced the appendage. Chuckling against her, Skip eagerly began to suck on the soft flesh and groaned at the taste of her milky skin. Her small hands weaved themselves through his wild hair, as her hips jerked upward slightly in desire.</p><p>“Ahah!” Mila whimpered. Skip grunted hotly above her, moving his mouth to pay equal attention to her other breast. “Fuck that feels good!”</p><p> “Oh trust me, babe. It only gets better from here.”</p><p> Skip was on cloud nine. He enjoyed making his previous flings and temporary lovers squirm in bliss beneath him before, but this was different. Mila was so accepting and willing for his touch, all without the influence of alcohol or other drugs, and it took all of Skip’s self restraint not to fuck her senseless. He wanted to make this special for her—well as much as he could.</p><p>Mila trembled beneath his hot mouth, and gasped as she felt the wetness between her thighs pool. Her cheeks were inflamed from Skip’s assault, but she felt suddenly self-conscious that she was most likely staining his sheets.</p><p> Before she could protest her concerns, Skip flickered his tongue along the sensitive flesh of her breasts and Mila found herself reduced to only moans.</p><p>Skip moved his kisses down her waist, stopping nip at her navel and resting at the top of her panties.</p><p>“Now this is your first lesson. There’s only one rule: let me hear you. Even if that means you screaming my name,” Skip grinned, peering up at her flushed face. “And trust me, babe, you’re gonna be screaming.”</p><p> Mila didn’t have time to fully register the situation before his nose pressed against the center of her panties. She jerked in shock and ecstasy, whimpering as his hot breath filled her dropping entrance.</p><p>“Oooohh! W—wait, I’ve never—umm—I don’t want to gross you out!“ Mila tried to protest, but his lips pressed open mouthed kisses against the lace covering her cunt and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.</p><p>“Shhh”, Skip soothed against her core. “Trust me, girlie. There’s nothing gross about this” he reassured huskily. Without warning, he pulled her panties off of her body, and repositioned his face back at her entrance.</p><p>“You’re perfect”, he groaned, before giving a long, sensual lick to her pussy. Mila screamed as her eyes lulled back.</p><p>Skip felt himself drool at the mouthwatering taste of her. Grabbing her thighs, he placed them over his shoulders and began devouring her with his tongue.</p><p>“Oh god,” Mila groaned, her hands gripping his blonde locks.</p><p>Skip smirked, pulling away slightly to nip at the appendix of her thighs. He wanted to make sure she had marks there too. “Not quite, but close enough, babe.”</p><p>Placing his mouth over her drenched core, he continued tongue fucking into the mattress. He groaned as her hips bucked against his face, enjoying the way she lost herself in his touch.</p><p>“Skip!” Mila moaned his name like a mantra over and over, unable to formulate any other coherent response.</p><p> A calloused finger joined his mouth, causing Mila to scream nonsensical praise beneath him. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he added a second digit, growling against her cunt at the tightness. He began a rhythm of alternating between shoving his tongue and fingers out of her leaking pussy. She was so wet for him, he groaned to himself. The denim jeans were suffocating against his hard cock, but Skip didn’t care. He wanted her to know how much pleasure he could bring her.</p><p> Mila couldn’t restrain herself as she jerked against his face and fingers. She should have felt self-conscious, fully aware she was acting like a whore and not a virgin. But she couldn’t bring herself to mind, too focused on the bliss Skip was delivering her.</p><p> An unknown heat was coiling beneath her navel, causing her chest to tighten in anticipation. Mila didn’t know what this feeling was, but she knew it was more than she ever experienced on her own.</p><p> “Fuck! Skip! Oh god—I think I’m—“ Mila couldn’t finish her sentence, screaming his name blindly as stars clouded her vision.</p><p>Skip groaned, his erection throbbing in excitement knowing he was able to give her such an intense organism.</p><p>Pulling back, he licked his lips and smirked surveying her erratic state.</p><p>“So, how was your first lesson?” He teased, placing a lazy kiss against her thigh. He could lay between her legs all night if she wanted.<br/>
“Amazing,” Mila managed, still trying to regulate her breathing. Amazing was an understatement, she never knew anyone could make her feel so good.</p><p> Noticing his rigid form, Mila became aware that he probably wanted a similar experience.</p><p>Skip noticed the way she glanced at his crotch, and jumped in reassurance, “You don’t owe me anything for that, babe. Like I said, whatever you want.”</p><p>He would never turn it down if she offered, but he also didn’t want a blowjob out of obligation. That wasn’t his style.</p><p> Mila shook her head, cheeks inflamed she worried if they’d stay that way. “No, I want to make you feel good too.”</p><p> Skip nearly moaned at his luck. She wanted to return the favor. Like hell he was going to just let her go after all of this.</p><p> Mila licked her lips in nervousness, sitting up slightly. “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>Skip nodded in understanding, fully aware she most likely hadn’t—also choosing to ignore the possessive pride he felt knowing she never did this for anyone else.</p><p>“You can try whatever you want,” he decided. “I’m yours to take advantage of,” he taunted, placing a soft kiss against her honey mouth. He stood up, planning to lay down on the bed to make this easier for her, but stopped when Mila dropped on her knees in front of him.</p><p>Maybe it was because she was still reeling from the orgasmic bliss, but Mila wanted to make sure he felt the same ecstasy she had. Running a hand over the large bulge in his pants, she looked up at his surprised stare.</p><p>“Teach me how to worship you then,” she said, eager for her next lesson.</p><p>Skip growled, grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her closer against his clothed crotch. Mila gasped, moaning at his sudden roughness in shocked pleasure.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re ready for that yet, babe.” Skip grit out.</p><p>Mila took initiative to unbuckle his belt, and pulled down his jeans. Black boxers revealed a strained erection, which appeared much bigger than she thought.</p><p>Running her tongue across the protruding tip, she whimpered as she felt Skip growl above her.</p><p>Brown eyes gazed up to meet his piercing stare, and Mila groaned as she began to suck on clothed erection. She had no idea what she was doing, but he did say she could try whatever she wanted.</p><p> “Try me,” she shot back, hooking her thumbs over the top of his underwear.</p><p>Skip was finding it almost impossible not to shove his boxers down and force his length down her throat. All of this teasing was driving him crazy and he loved every second of it.</p><p> Pulling down his boxers, she was nearly hit in the face by his thick, long member springing free. Mila never thought she would look at a dick and want to drool, but any previous inhibitions she had over giving oral were suddenly dismissed.</p><p>He was admittedly huge, larger than she expected a cock to be, and Mila wondered he was supposed to fit. Anywhere.</p><p>Feeling bold, she grasped his throbbing erection, enjoying the velvety softness of it in her palm. Skip hissed above her, massaging his fingers through her hair in anticipation.</p><p>Mila darted her tongue along hot skin, running her lips along base to tip a couple times to examine his reaction. She heard another moan above her, giving her the confidence to continue her exploration of his cock.</p><p> She placed a teasing lick over the tip before sliding his erection in her mouth. Mila was happy to note he tasted pleasant and clean, it was almost mouthwatering. She took him in as far she could before she gagged slightly.</p><p>“Oh that’s it, good girl,” Skip praised in a deep voice above her.</p><p>Mila felt fueled by the verbal praise, eager for more. I’ll show you a good girl, she thought.</p><p>The familiar surge of excitement flared in her core, and Mila found she was enjoying giving him pleasure. The sounds she was able to elicit out of him made her feel appreciated and in control.</p><p>She took more of him in her mouth, making sure to use her hand to show attention to the portion of his length she couldn’t fit.</p><p>“God babe, you’re such a good little cocksucker,” Skip moaned.</p><p>Mila couldn’t help but moan back, sucking more eagerly over his throbbing length. Soon she felt the grip in her hair tighten, and Skip began to slowly jerk his hips deeper into her mouth.</p><p>“You want to know how to worship me, darlin’?” His husky voice demanded above her.</p><p>Mila whimpered, nodding as his cock slipped from her lips. “Yes. Please, I want more.”</p><p>Skip growled, pushing his erection back into her awaiting mouth. His thrusts became more dominant, forcing more of his length down her throat. Mila gagged at the sudden intrusion, but found the wetness in her core dropped down her legs.</p><p>Fuck he’s so hot when he’s like this.<br/>
Mila moved her hands to grip at his thighs to steady herself, allowing him to fuck her throat.</p><p> Skip should have had better self control, knowing this was her first experience and he was being rougher than needed. But as he watched her offer herself to him so willingly, so eager to please him—he couldn’t help it.</p><p> Her thighs clenched around his leg, brushing her dripping cunt across him as she humped his leg. Skip fucked her mouth harder at the realization she was trying to get off while pleasing him.</p><p>“Who knew Sid’s sister was such a cockslut for me?” He growled blissfully. “You want to cum while I fuck your face?”</p><p>Mila gave a strangled moan around his dick, feeling more turned on than ashamed.</p><p>Skip groaned, removing his cock from between her swollen lips. “I want an answer, babe. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Yes, please make me cum. I want you to keep fucking my mouth. I want to taste you.”</p><p>Mila flushed at the naughtiness of her words, unable to rationalize why she was so untamed with him.</p><p>Skip leaned down to catch her lips in a hungry kiss, pleased by her response.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” he groaned against her lips. “You want to try a new position?” He asked, cradling her cheek.</p><p> Mila nodded, unsure of what he meant but excited to find out. Without another word, Skip hauled her up, and laid himself down onto the bed.</p><p>“Sit on my face beautiful. We’re gonna 69,” he commanded, winking.</p><p>Feeling slightly unsure but eager, Mila obliged and climbed over him. Positioning her crotch over his face, she yelped as his hot tongue continued his previous assault. She moaned, rocking her hips over his mouth in ecstasy. Skip groaned, pulling the back of her thighs closer over his face.</p><p>Leaning forward, Mila licked along the throbbing cock in front of her. Her eyes rolled in her head at the realization this was much more exciting than just one at a time pleasure. Taking his erection into her mouth, Mila opened her throat as she felt Skip begin to jerk his hips up. She groaned as he hit the back of her throat, but kept her mouth on him. She ground her hips more urgently onto his face, while opening her lips to allow Skip more access.</p><p>The first orgasm he had given her seemed impossible to match, but Mila was certain she was going to cum harder this time. Skip’s tongue flickered over her clit, while he pumped his fingers in and out of her dripping pussy. He moaned against her, seemingly enjoying her thrusting her hips against his face.</p><p>Skip couldn’t believe how his luck turned around. Not only was this beautiful creature so willing to have him touch her, but she was enjoying everything he offered her. For the first time in a long time, Skip felt truly worshipped and he sure as hell was going to return the favor.</p><p>He jerked deeper into her mouth, groaning as her tongue traced his member. His eyes rolled back in bliss knowing she was still trying to suck him while getting throat fucked. She was so good to him, and the nagging voice in the back of his head told him he didn’t deserve this. The voice was effectively blocked out by the beautiful moans above him.</p><p> Close, he was so fucking close.<br/>
Remembering he should warn her, he groaned, “Fuck babe, I’m about to—“</p><p>Mila sucked harder, aware her own release was only seconds away. A muffled moan escaped her as she felt her own orgasm take over. She whimpered as a hot liquid filled her mouth, and swallowed as much as she could.</p><p> Well that was a great lesson, Skip thought. Mila rolled off his body as they both regained their breathing. He grabbed her shaken form and pulled her close to his chest.</p><p>Mila felt gentle kisses placed over her face along with his sweet vocal praise. “You’re so good to me, girlie. You did so good.”</p><p>She hummed in content response, enjoying his affectionate touch. She wasn’t sure what was next, but was grateful to catch her breath.</p><p> “What number lesson are we on now?”</p><p>Skip smirked as he watched her eyes flutter closed against his gentle rubbing. Such a cute little thing, he decided.</p><p>“Hmmm…” he began in mock thought. “I’d say that was 3 lessons so far. Are you ready for more or do you want to tap out?”</p><p> Mila was surprised to find her body curled again in eagerness at his words. It was like Skip had found a hidden switch in her sexual pleasure.</p><p>Leaning up she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. “More, I want more.”</p><p>Skip groaned, grateful that despite all the years of excess alcohol consumption he still had good stamina. He felt his member begin to stir as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.</p><p>Mila felt herself being pulled over his frame, allowing strong hands to position her on top of him. Her thighs were placed on either side of his hips, granting her control of the situation.</p><p>She whimpered as his warm cock slid between her folds, and she found herself grinding blissfully against his erection.</p><p> “So, do you give these kind of lessons out to the boys too?” She teased.</p><p>Skip growled, frustrated and painfully turned on by her burst of confidence.</p><p>“Nope, I only reserve these lessons for cute little brunettes that yell at me while I’m drunk,” he retorted playfully.</p><p> Suddenly a thought popped into her head. “Will you teach me how to surf one day?” She asked without thinking.</p><p>Skip moaned at the feeling of her slick pussy rubbing over his length. “Fuck, babe I’ll teach you whatever you want. Promise,” he vowed, secretly happy this meant she’d want to see him again after this.</p><p>Mila smirked, grinding herself harder against him. “Good, cause I was thinking we could try this out on a surfboard one day too.”</p><p>Unsure if he was dreaming, Skip grabbed her waist and bucked his hips to meet her teasing thrusts.</p><p>“You sure know the way to my heart, girlie.”</p><p> The brunette moaned, losing herself in his controlled grip. “Skip please—“</p><p>Her unfinished sentence was understood, and Mila felt the handsome blonde reposition core omg the tip of his cock.</p><p>“What, princess? Tell ole Skip here what you want.” his brass voice cooed against her. Taking this opportunity to gain full control again, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking at the soft skin. “Beg for it and I’ll be happy to give you whatever you want.”</p><p>Mila whimpered, her abdominal muscles tightening from his dominant demeanor. He had been right, none of Sid’s friends could ever make her feel like this. No boy her age could.</p><p> “Please Skip—oohhh!” She moaned unabashed. “Please fuck me, I want you!”</p><p>That was all the prompting he needed, and Skip began to slowly push her body down onto his length. He stopped when he felt a barrier of resistance, peering up at her glazed expression.</p><p>“Shh, baby,” he groaned softly, pushed a lock of hair away from her face. “I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.”</p><p>Mila nodded, her nerves soothed slightly and allowed Skip to enter her fully. Unfortunately due to his large size, pain was inevitable. Tears pricked her eyes slightly at the burning sensation, and she was worried she was bleeding.</p><p>His lips gently caressed her skin, placing feather kisses along her jaw. “It’s okay, princess the pain will go away.”</p><p>She gasped as he moved slowly inside of her. The pain didn’t subside completely, but the discomfort was beginning to merge with pleasure.</p><p>Skip was careful to take his time, and allow her to adjust. There wouldn’t be much enjoyment for him if she wasn’t just as willing as before. Slowly Mila began to experimentally buck her hips down along his cock, eliciting a loud moan from both of them.</p><p>“That’s it, babe. Just like that,” Skip groaned.</p><p>Throwing her head back, Mila found herself begin to bounce along his cock in an awkward rhythm. The pain was finally subsiding and she wanted more of that heavenly feeling from earlier. Grasping his large hands into her own, she guided them to her hips.</p><p>“Fuck me,” she moaned.</p><p>Skip began to increase his pace, making sure he wasn’t going too fast for her. He watched with hooded eyes as she whimpered his name over and over. It was a beautiful sight, seeing her bounce along his length in pleasure.</p><p> Take that you little prick, Skip thought remembering that bastard Sid. But this wasn’t about his anger over the Z-boys. No, she was the only thing that showed him he didn’t need them.</p><p> Pulling her mouth to his, Skip hungrily attacked her tongue with his while thrusting harder into her wet core. Mila moaned above him, grasping at his blonde locks in pleasure.</p><p>“Harder,” she whimpered against his lips.</p><p>Suddenly she found herself being rolled into her back. Skip began to jerk himself deeper into her, having full control in this new position. She was so beautiful, he thought watching her flushed face. His name from her lips sounded like music to his ears as he surged deeper into her.</p><p>“Is anyone else gonna fuck you like this?” He growled against her neck.</p><p>Mila gasped beneath him, completely at his mercy. “Noo” she moaned.</p><p>Skip smirked, biting gently along her skin. There were already bruises marks forming along her neck and his ego inflated tenfold.</p><p>“Is anyone else gonna make you feel this good?” His husky voice added to the friction between them, and Mila was once again reduced to moans.</p><p>A large hand grasped her throat, not suffocating but enough to hold her in place. </p><p>“Answer me, girlie,” he demanded, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder to penetrate her deeper.</p><p>Mila began to scream in uncontrolled pleasure. Her hands wildly gripped at his muscled back, holding onto him for dear life.</p><p>“Noo! No one—-just you!”</p><p>“Mmm...good girl,” he groaned hotly against her.</p><p>Skip reveled at her attempts to keep his brutal pace, gazing down to glance at her eager hip thrusts.</p><p> He felt the familiar feeling of his balls tightening and pulled away suddenly. He was going to ride this out as long as possible, literally.</p><p>“Congratulations babe, you’ve got yourself a magic pussy,” he announced, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Mila whimpered, clearly not catching the implication behind his words, and reached to pull him back again.</p><p>“Ah, ah princess. You promised me full control remember?” Skip teased, tracing his thumb along her neck.</p><p>The brunette huffed adorably beneath him, catching him off guard when she urged her hips against his erection.</p><p>“You also promised me whatever I wanted,” she retorted in what was probably meant to be an assertive manner but came off more as a pout.</p><p>So damn cute, he groaned to himself.</p><p> Grinning, he leaned down to kiss her swollen mouth. “And I will, babe. But in order for me to do that I can’t exactly end our fun so soon by busting a nut inside that sweet cunts of yours now can I?”</p><p>Mila shivered from the bluntness of his words. In desire or innocence she wasn’t sure.</p><p>He pulled himself back, savoring the way the beautiful brunette panted beneath him.</p><p> “Get up and get on all fours, facing away from me.”</p><p> Shaking in eagerness and uncertainty, Mila obeyed the command. A low whistle met her ears, and without warning she felt one of his large hands slap her ass cheek.</p><p>Mila yelled in surprise, whimpering as a warm hand rubbed the stinging skin.</p><p>“Consider this your next lesson,” Skip’s deep voice spoke behind her, breath tickling her ear as he leaned over her.</p><p>A warm hand reached her core, dipping a finger into her wet entrance.</p><p>“Ohh,” Mila gasped, jerking against his hand. Bright lights clouded her vision as she felt a callous thumb run across her clit.</p><p>“That’s it, babe. Ride it out, just like a wave,” Skip groaned. Another hand grasped her throat, cradling her back against him.</p><p>“Skip” she moaned, pressing her ass back against his slick cock. “Please, more!”</p><p>“What is it with the youth today and being so damn needy?” He teased, increasing the pace of his fingers. “Nothings ever enough, tsk tsk.”</p><p> Mila groaned again, unable to handle his games. “Just fuck me already!” She growled, bucking her hips back in an attempt to shove his cock inside of her.</p><p>Fuck, kitten’s hot when her claws are out, Skip moaned to himself.</p><p> “Whatever you want, baby.”</p><p>And with that, Skip slid inside of her dripping core from behind. A large hand moved from her neck down to grasp her breast. Mila’s eyes rolled back as she felt him pinch the sensitive flesh.</p><p> The ferocity of their new position took over, and Skip lost all restraint as he began to violently pound inside of her. The brunette was a mess, assaulted from his throbbing cock and fingers all at once. She lay submissive to his thrusts, eager to take all he would give.</p><p>“Such,” thrust, “ a good,” he jerked her on knees, back right against him, “girl for me.”</p><p>The possessive praise was what sent her over the edge, and Mila couldn’t help but scream his name mindlessly as came undone once again.</p><p>Seeing the young brunette unravel in arms triggered his own release. With a loud roar of her name, Skip just barely managed to pull out from her heat and came over his sheets.</p><p> Mila wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but eventually she felt his warm hands rub along her sore backside.</p><p> “How was that?” Skip asked huskily, a genuine question hanging from his lips.</p><p>Unable to formulate a response, Mila turned slightly to kiss his sinful mouth.</p><p>Skip smiled against her lips. “No regrets?” He needed to make sure. It almost scared him how unsure he felt. He didn’t know how he’d take it if said she didn’t enjoy it or wished it never happened.</p><p>Mila shook her head, a small smile playing on her mouth. “No I’ll never regret that.”</p><p> For an unprecedented amount of time, they lay there staring at each other in blissful content. The afterglow of sex looks good on her, Skip thought. He hoped to see more of it.</p><p> “Are you feeling better? I know you weren’t exactly having a great time at the party,” Mila asked, unsure if she was overstepping. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t still upset enough to do something stupid like hang over the ledge of the building again.</p><p>Her concern caused an unfamiliar ache in his chest, and he pulled her closer into his arms.</p><p>“Nah, darlin’. You don’t need to worry about that. You really turned my shitty night around,” he said in a deep voice, meaning it.</p><p>Mila smiled back, kissing his nose.</p><p> “So...I know I’m not Z-boy material but are you looking for a new Z-girl?” She asked flirtatiously.</p><p> Skip grinned back. “Trust me, girlie. You’re worth more than those knuckle heads anyway.”</p><p> ….</p><p> Authors note: that’s it! I hope my disgustingly horny mind wasn’t too much for y’all lol. Please lmk what you think, and I know Sid’s character was slightly (kinda lot) OC but I hope you enjoyed the random plot line!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>